This invention relates to walking canes, and more particularly to a walking cane for the blind which can be electrically illuminated at will.
Heretofore, in typical prior electrically lighted canes for the blind, there was employed a main shaft of light-conducting material having an upper section covered by a layer of white material, a lower section covered by a layer of red material, and a light source positioned to introduce light into one end of the shaft to illuminate the layers of red and white material. One disadvantage associated with such prior canes is that light is mainly concentrated along the axis of the shaft, and only incidental or randomly reflected light reaches the shaft outer surface. Consequently, the layers of red and white materials are not as brightly illuminated at night as would be desired.
Canes for the blind are subject to considerable vibration and shock, due to almost continuous tapping on pavements, curbstones, and other objects during normal use. Such cane impact is especially undesirable in electrically lighted canes for the blind, since shock and vibration tend to damage and thus shorten filament life of electric lamps employed in the generation of light. Accordingly, it would be desirable in such canes for the blind to make provision for the absorption of shock to the electric lamps, thus prolonging lamp filament life.
In lighted canes for the blind, it is desirable that the sightless user be able to readily determine whether the cane is lit or not without help from others, thus enhancing his personal safety and confidence in the use of the cane. Accordingly, it is essential that the light producing apparatus within the cane be easily accessible to the user so that he can quickly ascertain, preferably by the sense of touch, if the lamp is lit, and if not, to safely and rapidly replace the lamp or batteries, or both, as required.
Examples of illuminated canes are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,824,449--Sjoberg
2,245,349--Lombardi
2,271,190--Giaimo
2,435,650--Greene
2,597,172--Parker
2,642,519--Caustin et al
U.s. pat. No. 3,890,497 to Rush discloses an illuminated safety pole for bicycles.
In the present invention it is proposed to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved electrically illuminated cane wherein the red and white layers of material identifying it as a cane for the blind are better illuminated by diffused light for greater visibility at night. Provision is also made for apparatus to protect the filaments of electric light lamps used in such a cane from shock to prolong lamp usefulness. Illuminated cane apparatus is also provided which embodies a structure which will enable a blind person to simply and safely maintain it.
These and other advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed description of the invention.